(a) Field of the invention
The present invention discloses a device having a multi-pipe structure configured to pass thermal conductive fluids in reverse flow directions to allow heat absorption or heat dissipation. More specifically, the multi-pipe system is disposed with at least one passage of the first fluid piping and at least one passage of the second fluid piping in parallel or substantially parallel arrangement, where the first fluid piping and the second fluid piping are arranged for transporting the thermal conductive fluids, e.g., gasses or liquids, gasses changing to liquid state, or liquids changing to gaseous state having a temperature difference, to the passive heat dissipation or absorption receiving article or space in mutually reverse directions. This arrangement produces a heat absorbing or dissipating function onto the passive heat dissipation or absorption receiving article or space thereby forming a more uniform temperature distribution on the passive heat dissipation or absorption receiving article or space.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For the conventional heat absorbing or dissipating devices that pass thermal conductive fluid as the heat absorbing or dissipating body, such as engine cooling water radiators, heat absorbing devices utilizing thermal conductive fluid, or heat dissipating devices such as warming devices, heaters, or the warming energy transfer device, etc., as the flow direction of the thermal conductive fluid is fixed, larger temperature difference is formed at each position on the heat absorbing or dissipating body of the thermal conductive fluid.